Sólo esta noche
by Suzumiya Bren
Summary: Kisa y su afición por las caras bonitas lo lleva a poner sus ojos en Ritsu. Hey! Es el primer fanfic que publico aquí, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios! u Esta historia tiene lugar antes de Kisa-san se relacionara con Yukina.


Así de la nada comencé a notar el denso verdor de sus ojos, el delicado rubor de sus mejillas cada vez que Takano-san le hacía una jugarreta, lo grave de su expresión mientras intentaba comprender los parámetros de edición de manga shoujo…  
El día de su llegada nadie fue capaz de notar lo lindo que su rostro era debido a la extenuante jornada de trabajo que sufrimos cada mes, sin embargo, al día siguiente que ya estábamos frescos y descansados de nuevo, me atrevo a afirmar, que fui el primero en darme cuenta del rostro tan bonito que se había unido al equipo de trabajo. Y me atrevo a afirmarlo porque yo: Kisa Shouta, soy un adicto a la belleza, tengo una irremediable fijación por los rostros hermosos. Aun así, Ricchan no era mi tipo, mi tipo son los rostros bellos y con rasgos más masculinos, más como el príncipe de la librería en la que ya me he convertido una peste acosadora.

Los días fueron transcurriendo y cada vez me iba adentrando más en la simetría de su cara, en la fina tonalidad de su piel, en la prometida suavidad de su cabello castaño. Su belleza se me estaba insinuando descaradamente; y en una tarde en particular Ricchan y yo quedamos de últimos en la oficina; la noche caía rápido y nuestro estrés subía a niveles exorbitantes al ver que por más que nos esforzábamos la pila de pendientes no parecía disminuir. Cuando finalmente terminamos, soltamos al mismo tiempo una profunda exhalación de alivio y cansancio.

– Ricchan ¿has terminado también?

– ¡Sí, finalmente! Por un momento creí que tendría que quedarme a velar la oficina.

– Jajaja. ¡Pobre Ricchan! Aún no te acostumbras a editar mangas ¿cierto?

– Hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender, muchas correcciones en los manuscritos que sólo tras repasar varias veces comienzo a entender… además de que no entiendo cómo se las arreglan ustedes para dormir ¡tan pocas horas!

– No te preocupes, ya te irás acostumbrando jeje…

– …

– Mmm… Ricchan…

– ¿Pasa algo Kisa-san?

– Dime Ricchan… – le dije acercándome suavemente hacia él – a ti, te gusta Takano-san ¿no es así?

Su rostro se tornó completamente roja ante mi inesperada pregunta y de inmediato su mirada se hundió en el suelo y con voz nerviosa respondió – ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar semejante idea Kisa-san?

– Ustedes dos aunque siempre están discutiendo, en el fondo parecen tenerse mucha confianza, es sólo la impresión que me dan. No sería raro que te sintieras atraído hacia el editor en jefe, digo, dejando de lado su personalidad, su cara es demasiado sobresaliente como para no notarla.

– ¡Te equivocas! Ni siquiera me he fijado en su rostro, además… ¡ambos somos hombres! – contestó sobresaltado, dejando salir las últimas palabras con un tono más de lamentación que de enojo.

– Ya veo, así que Ricchan nunca admitirá que le gusta el jefe porque ambos son hombres, jajaja. Ya veo, ya veo

– ¡No! ¡Estas equivocado Kisa-san! Yo de verdad no tengo ningún interés en Takano-san, ¡sería la última persona en el planeta en la que me fijaría, aun si fuese mujer!

La forma tan acalorada en que lo negaba sólo me hizo pensar que mi tiro al aire le había dado al blanco correcto, y aproveché la maravillosa oportunidad que su testarudez me proporcionaba – Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces si realmente no te importa demasiado si es hombre o mujer, ¿qué te parece juguetear un poco conmigo? – le propuse aproximándome peligrosamente; su turbación me incitaba a tirarlo en ese mismo instante y hacerlo mío por completo. Generalmente siempre he sido del tipo que recibe, la verdad es que me la paso mejor, pero con Ricchan estaba dispuesto a tomar el mando, de vez en cuando está bien cambiar de rol.

– ¡Pero qué dices Kisa-san! ¿Ju… ju… juguetear? No te referirás a…

– Precisamente a eso me refiero Ricchan, a decir verdad no eres lo que llamaría mi tipo pero, hay algo en ti que ha llamado mi atención. No te preocupes, no soy de los que se enamora, la verdad sólo quiero un poco de sexo casual, mañana será como si hoy hubiéramos terminado el trabajo y nos hubiéramos ido directamente a casa.

– Ki… Kisa-san… no… yo…

– ¡Así que estaba en lo cierto! Te gusta Takano-san y estar conmigo sería como si le estuvieras fallando…

– ¡No! ¡Te digo que te equivocas! Las cosas no son así, Takano-san y yo sólo somos compañeros de trabajo.

Retándolo con mi sonrisa le pedí que me lo demostrara y de inmediato lo besé. Trató de resistirse pero lo afiancé entre mis brazos y forcé mi lengua en su boca, su lengua se echó hacia atrás sorprendida por la intrusión. Me incliné tanto en su dirección que terminé tirándolo de su asiento y cayéndole encima -qué situación más conveniente-.

– Kisa-san, detente, por favor. Alguien podría entrar.

– Está bien, a estas horas nadie pasa por Emerald, somos los últimos en el departamento – respondí mientras desabotonaba su camisa y descubría poco a poco su torso, estaba sumamente tenso y continuaba tomándome de los hombros tratando débilmente de empujarme y liberarse de mi, yo hice caso omiso a su "rechazo" y con mis labios apresé uno de sus pezones, tracé círculos con mi lengua y una vez erecto lo tomé entre mis dedos y fijé mi mirada en su rostro, quería admirar su contrariada expresión, sabía que comenzaba a disfrutarlo y sin embargo insistía en resistirse.

– ¡Basta Kisa-san!

– Tu cuerpo no parece compartir tu opinión – repliqué colocando mi mano en su entrepierna – parece estar respondiendo bien a mi – bajé todo su torso con pequeños besos hasta llegar a su abdomen bajo, abrí su pantalón y mordisqueé su pene por encima de su ropa interior, al instante dejó escapar un dulce quejido, bajé su ropa y dejé al descubierto su sexo – veo que no sólo eres un lindo rostro Ricchan – lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a rozar la punta con mis labios y luego con mi lengua, suavemente, mientras escuchaba las estimulantes suplicas a media voz para que me detuviera – de esa forma sólo me excitas más – finalmente lo introduje en mi boca decidido a hacerlo gemir. Estaba fascinado de lamer su miembro duro y delicioso, las gotas que empezaban a salir eran un deleite a mi paladar.

– Ki…sa…san… ya… suficiente…

– ¿Acaso no se siente bien?

– Sí… muy… bien… pero… ngh…

Liberando una de mis manos alcé ligeramente su cadera y siguiendo la línea desde su coxis, mis dedos encontraron la entrada que tanto placer nos habría de dar a ambos; metí primero un par de dedos y su cuerpo se estremeció.

– Kisa… san… no… por favor… es vergonzoso…

Saqué su miembro de mi boca y también retiré mis dedos de su interior, me detuve unos instantes a contemplar la imagen que ofrecía, su cara estaba roja y su piel erizada, me miró a los ojos por menos de un segundo y desvió la mirada avergonzado, me recliné sobre él y lamí su oreja, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo; le susurré – voy a entrar – y de nuevo su cuerpo se agitó, no pude evitar reírme un poco. Dejé caer mi pantalón, separé sus piernas y lo embestí. Con una mano masajeaba su enhiesto pene, con la otra sostenía firmemente una de sus piernas; mientras lo penetraba observaba encantado los espasmos de su cuerpo, las expresiones de su rostro. Sus gemidos comenzaban a hacerse audibles, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

– Ki…sa-san… me ven…go…

Mi mano escurría semen y por su abdomen también corrían algunas gotas que se habían salpicado "qué vista más exquisita" pensé y casi en seguida me corrí en su cálido interior, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de él y el verlo venirse tan maravillosamente me hizo imposible resistir un minuto más. Respirando agitadamente aún, me abalancé sobre su abdomen y limpié los restos de la venida que lo ensuciaba. Alcé la vista y tan pronto me percaté que me miraba, giró su rostro; lo tomé con fuerza y lo besé.

Al día siguiente Ricchan parecía rehuir mi mirada y sólo contestaba con "sí" o "no". Fue el primero en irse a su casa, como si temiera que fuera a ocurrir de nuevo algo como lo de la noche anterior. Probablemente no me creyó lo que le dije, aunque se lo reiteré una vez que dejamos el edificio: "relájate, por mi parte mañana será como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido". Hubieron de pasar varios días para que pudiera volver a actuar con normalidad a mi alrededor, y yo, justo como al principio, volví a verlo como un chico de lindo rostro, más en este mundo.


End file.
